Suffer For Me
by MistressGreyback
Summary: Almost sixteen years ago, Jack and Jethro signed up on the same day.  After three years of working in Seattle, Jack is assigned to the Major Case Response Team.  Chaos ensues as a 'dumping ground' is found in Shennendoa, where Gibbs learns he can't dance.


**D/C**: I don't own NCIS , or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters. I do own any OC's that appear!

**Suffer For Me**

She'd signed up on the same day as him, given up the last near sixteen years of her life to become an agent; and there she was. She stared down at the squad room, leaning against the balcony railing. Jack mumbled something, bullet proof vest strapped beneath her shirt. It was uncomfortable, but she had a gut instinct that she had to wear it.

Gibbs chuckled, the anniversary of his joining NCIS - he sat at his desk; filling out even _more_ paperwork. After the grand theft auto, there was more paperwork to be filled out. He muttered something under his breath, DiNozzo was making irritating noises; Ziva was wracking her brain trying to think.

"I'm getting coffee" Gibbs sighed, walking away from his desk as he stared at the floor. He grunted, walking into the female as he looked away. "Sorry" he spoke; moving past her as he headed for the elevator.

"Strong black, no sugar or cream" she held up the styrofoam cup, Jack chuckled; "Don't recognise me do you?" she looked at him. Near sixteen years later, he still looked the same - except for the moustache, _that_ was different. He looked oddly handsome with it, but she was married; Jack smirked, letting her hair down with one hand.

He turned, staring at her; squinting slightly, something seemed so familiar. "Jack?" Gibbs spoke wearily, "Wow" he murmured. "You cleaned up nice" he chuckled, "Thanks" he took the coffee; taking a sip as he sighed.

"Figured you would've quit or dropped out" Gibbs said.

She chuckled, shaking her head; "No Sir, stuck it through - best damn choice I made" Jack grinned. She took a sip from her own coffee, "Got married a few years back, he's a civilian; I've had a few close ones, heard about the ship explosion though - how the hell did you survive?" she stared at him in amazement.

"No idea, I barely remember it" Gibbs spoke, "Married? Congratulations, just wait and see if you end up divorced three times" he joked; glancing at his team filling out the paperwork. Something was off, he hadn't seen her in NCIS since a week after they'd all graduated and become fully fledged agents. He'd been assigned to Franks, she'd been sent to Seattle.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Gibbs. 

She shrugged, "I don't know - got a call, drove here" Jack sighed; dumping the empty cup in a bin. She noticed him watching the squad room, specifically the three agents behind the desks. "You've got a team?"

"DiNozzo, David, McGee - you want to meet them?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder as he rolled his eyes. "DiNozzo, David, McGee - c'mere" he ordered; watching them rush towards him as he chuckled. "I want you to meet Jack Marr - she's an NCIS Special Agent from Seattle."

"Hey, I'm Tony" DiNozzo grinned sheepishly.  
"McGee, hi" he spoke awkwardly.

Jack blinked, noticing the Star of David; "Shalom" she smiled at Ziva. "You're Israeli?" she asked.  
"Mossad liason" Ziva spoke, "You speak Hebrew?" she asked. 

Jack hesitated, "Sort of - I'm learning, kind of required when you work with my Boss" she chuckled; "Speaking of Bosses, is the Director around? I need to talk to her, Assistant Director's orders." she sighed.

"You work for Leon?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.  
Jack nodded, "Three years now, before that I worked for the Director when she was an agent - though I don't plan to become a Director, I'm no good with politics" Jack glanced up at the balcony; giving a slight wave when she saw Jenny. "She doesn't like me very much" Jack sighed, "Never liked her either, too much of an ass kisser" she muttered.

Gibbs chuckled, "You up to anything later?" he asked.  
"Clean the apartment out and pack my bags in case I'm being moved, why?" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"You want to catch up?"

Gibbs' voice was calm, after nearly sixteen years - she'd definitely changed. She'd grown up quickly, he could see she trained; she was curved like a woman but she had slight muscles.

Jack nodded, "Sure, you still leave the door unlocked?"  
"How'd you know about that?" Gibbs said.  
Jack chuckled, "I have my sources - I'll drop by later if I'm not busy. I've got to go find out my latest punishment, I'll see you later" she spoke awkwardly as Jack headed for the stairs.

"You know Special Agent Gibbs?" Jenny looked at her, "How long?" she asked.  
"'Round sixteen years, yeah - we applied on the same day, went through the training together - he got assigned to Franks, I was sent to Seattle"

Jenny nodded, "My office, next time let me know if you're going out of country or liasing with another agency - I've got paperwork for you to fill out" Jenny scolded her.

"Yes Madame Director"

Jack merely smirked at her, she knew Jenny hated being called 'Madame'; and 'Madame Director' would piss her off even more.

"Say it again Jack and I'll keelhaul you - ask DiNozzo, he knows what I'll do."

"Yes Ma'am"

Gibbs chuckled when he overheard them, "DiNozzo, get another desk set up" Gibbs ordered; sitting down at his desk.  
"Boss?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "Something going on?" he asked.

"Yeah DiNozzo, set up another damn desk" Gibbs sighed, "Move the desk over here" he ordered; pointing next to him.

"I'm assigning you to the Major Case Response Team. They need help, and I think you'll work well with their team leader" Jenny spoke, sitting behind her desk as she handed her the paperwork; "Just sign this and I'll transfer you to the team."

Jack hesitated, reading through the paperwork before she signed it; _major case response team? Never even heard of it, after twelve years of solo work - why a team? _She sighed quietly, pulling out her phone as she hit speeddial; "Excuse me ma'am, I just need to make a call" Jack stood; walking towards the door.

"Hey babe, we're staying in D.C - I've been assigned to a team" she sighed, "Yeah - I know, but what can you do?" she hung up; "Alright, I'll take up the offer" Jack looked at her.

"Meet your new team" Jenny spoke, looking to the open door where Gibbs; Ziva, Tony and McGee stood.

Jack turned to face them, "You're the Major Case Response Team" she stared at Gibbs.  
"Uhuh" he chuckled, "Welcome to the team Probie" Gibbs smirked at her.

Jack narrowed her eyes at him, "Call me that again and I'll kick your ass" she spoke bluntly.

"C'mon Probie, crime scene - dispatch iust called."


End file.
